


Куда пропадают носки

by Bathilda



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Только Пэвенси известна одна из главных тайн земли. (Написано на ФБ-2013)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Куда пропадают носки

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Grumpy kestrel (Лиэн Дин)  
> Написано на ФБ-2013

 В Нарнии давно уже перестали бояться зимы, напоминавшей всем о Белой Колдунье, и научились радоваться пушистым сугробам, причудливым снежным узорам на окнах и зимним забавам. Но, несмотря на это, холод нарнийцы так и не полюбили, и каждую зиму даже те из них, кто не носил одежду, кутались в теплые шарфы и надевали варежки.

С приходом зимы в Кэр-Паравале почти никогда не гасили камины, а в комнатах и коридорах замка временно поселялись незваные гости ‒ ледяные сквозняки. Как только первый из них проносился, задувая свечи, по Тронному залу, миссис Белозуб, степенная вдовая барсучиха и главная ключница замка, открывала сундуки с зимней одеждой. Она проветривала её, отдавала чинить, а затем посылала слуг в Туманную долину. Собственно, долина эта была скорее низиной, лежащей между двумя холмами-близнецами на полпути к Орландии. Название «Туманная» полностью отражало суть этого места: вечный туман, который едва было под силу рассеять даже жарким солнечным денькам. Мало желающих находилось селиться в таком сыром и тёмном месте. Однако имя долине дал не только туман ‒ в ней происходили поистине туманные вещи. Например, если сунуть голову в дупло огромного дуба, росшего прямо в центре долины, можно было услышать чьи-то неразборчивые голоса, пронзительные звонки и странный гул, и это притом, что дупло было абсолютно пустым. На берегу крошечного пруда раздавался шум морских волн, крики чаек и скрип уключин. Высокая пышная ель был постоянно украшена ключами, сережками, кольцами, зонтиками и чудн _ы_ ми разномастными бумажками, причём все эти вещицы появлялись на ней сами собой, да к тому же то и дело сменялись на новые.

Но ничто из этого не было целью подчинённых миссис Белозуб. Они не лезли на дуб, не сидели у пруда и не рассматривали ель, а шли прямиком к пещере у подножия одного из холмов, где каким-то чудом всегда было сухо и тепло. В пещере этой лежало огромное количество самых разных носков: больших и маленьких, чистых и не очень, целых и рваных, самых обычных хлопковых — и шёлковых с вышивкой, носков всех возможных цветов и фасонов. Большинство из них не имело пары, но если постараться и хорошенько поискать, удавалось найти и парные. Именно за ними и приходили посланцы миссис Белозуб каждый год, благо, залежей носков в пещере год от года всё прибавлялось. Они высматривали самые тёплые и, по возможности, новые пары, которых, учитывая немалый размер пещеры, удавалось набрать предостаточно. Затем носки везли в Кэр-Паравел, где эти немудрёные трофеи стирали и разносили по комнатам монархов и всех тех придворных, которым надо было греть ноги (или лапы). Так портнихи и рукодельницы Нарнии могли не тратить долгие часы на вязку, шитье и штопку новых носков, а люди и другие существа не мёрзли во время суровых зим. Словом, все были довольны.

Никого из обитателей замка не интересовало, откуда в Носочной пещере берутся носки, зато миссис Белозуб интересовало, куда деваются те носки, что пропадают после каждой стирки. Впрочем, куда бы они ни попадали, миссис Белозуб могла гордиться тем, что они появлялись там чистые и без единой дырочки.

***

– Да, Сьюзен, вот еще что, – сказала миссис Пэвенси, провожая в прихожей детей, собравшихся в город каждый по своим делам. – Загляни, пожалуйста, в галантерейный отдел и купи по паре носок себе и Люси и по две пары – своим братьям, только бери все одинаковые. Опять при стирке пропали целых пять носков. Ума не приложу, куда они вечно исчезают!

– Хорошо, мам, – прикусив изнутри щеку, ответила Сьюзен.

Они с Люси, Питером и Эдмундом едва успели закрыть за собой дверь, прежде чем громко расхохотаться.

– Подумать только, нам известен ответ на одну из самых главных тайн земли, а мы не можем им ни с кем поделиться, – отсмеявшись, сказал с притворной печалью Питер и душераздирающе вздохнул.

Все четверо переглянулись и снова залились смехом.

 


End file.
